My Name?
The story of how Don and Jacob met in middle school. Year: 2002 Transcript (Episode opens with a middle-school aged Jacob waiting outside the door to his house) Jacob: Hope would you hurry the hell up? I don't want to be late on the first day and I have to show you the way! Hope: (Off screen) I DON'T WANNA! I'd rather stay here and watch TV Jacob: For the love of God. I'm leaving without you if you don't come out now! Hope: Good! Bring me back some food! Jacob: (Sigh) You're hopeless. No pun intended. (Nate walks outside forcing Hope out the door and locking it before she could run back in) Nate: You're welcome. Hope: Fuck you. Nate: Wow thanks. Jacob: Finally! Look let's just get to school. Nate: Hold on a sec, you guys do get that I won't be in middle school this year, and therefore won't be able to protect you, right? So do your best to protect your sibling. Jacob: Yeah, don't worry I'll protect Hope. Nate: I was talking to Hope. Hope: (Laughs) Sorry dude, but looks like I'm still at the top. Jacob: ... Shut up. Hope: No. (Laughs and runs off) Jacob: (Sigh) I have to deal with this shit now. (Starts to walk behind her) Nate: And make sure neither of you fuck shit up on the first day. (Time lapse; Hope is walking way ahead of Jacob) Jacob: Why does she have to run so fast, I thought she didn't even wan't to come t school in the first pl- (Bumps into someone coming out of an alleyway on the street and falls down) Sorry I didn't mean to. (Look at the kid he bumped into to see a younger Don looking at him while rubbing her head) Don: N-no.. My fault. (About to run off) Sorry I have to- (Jacob grabs her by the arm to stop her) What are you doing? Jacob: School's that way (Points to the way he was going) Don: Oh I um.. Jacob: Isn't that where you where going? You seem like a middle-schooler. How old are you? Don: Well I'm.. 14.. Jacob: So you're in 8th grade then? Cool, maybe we have the same class. What elementary school did you go to? Don: I.. Didn't go to elementary... Jacob: Oh, home schooled? So this is your first year? Explains a lot I guess. Don: N-no I'm not goin- Jacob: Oh, I forgot to what's your name? Don: My name? I.. (The faint sound of a school bell can be heard from a distence) Jacob: Oh crap we're going to be late! (Grabs Don and starts to run) Hurry! Don: You're not paying attention to me! Jacob: What was that? Don: Never mind.. (Jacob stops running and lets go of Don when they get to the school, just in time) Jacob: Made it! So who's your homeroom? Don: I don't- Jacob: Oh I see you're not officially in rolled yet because of the home school thing. Well just come to my homeroom with me then. Don: But I.. (Sigh) Okay... (Time lapse to the lunch room where Jacob is waiting in line for lunch and Don is just wondering around) Don: How did this happen.. That kid.. How did I end up enroling in this school.. Jacob: (Walks up to her) So how'd it go? Don: I guess I'm a student here now. Jacob: Great! So do you have any friends in this school that you knew? Don: (Shakes her head) Jacob: ... None? Don: No. None. Jacob: Did you just move or something? Don: No. I don't need friends anyway, it's better I'm on my own. Jacob: That's bullshit. Everyone needs at least one friend! I'll be your friend, I promise. (Smiles) Don: You shouldn't. Jacob: Don't be silly. I know we'll be good friend. Don: (To herself) There's no stopping him, is there. (To Jacob) As you wish. Jacob: Awesome! Be right back I need to get my lunch. (Runs off) Don: He doesn't know what he's getting into. (Sigh) I'll just shake him somehow. (A light pink girl and a few other kids hear Don mumbling to herself) Light pink: You okay? Need medical help? (Laughs) Don: Shut up. Light pink: Why don't you? You're the idiot talking to herself. Don: I was just thinking out loud. Something I'm sure you don't do at all. Light pink: Shut it you stupid green bitch. (Thinks) Hey, I think I remember you. Don: What? From where? Light pink: A while ago, in the office when you where in rolling, I was there because I forgot my stuff. I could hear your whole conversation. You said you live alone. Did you mom and dad leave you or something? Don: (In slight shock) Y-you can't That's to what happened! At least I didn't chat on my exams to get into 8th grade! Light pink: How did you know that? (In her head) You can read minds, can't you? Don: N-no. Light pink: I didn't say that out loud. Looks like this little bitch can read minds! I bet that's why your mom and dad left you, because your a monster. Don: (With tears in her eyes) I'm not.. a m-monster.. Light pink: No need to cry. We all know what you are. Don: But I'm not! I'M NOT A MONSTER! (The whole table starts to chant "Monster, monster" at her, Jacob walks back into the lunch room slightly confused at what's going on as other join in and the chanting becomes overwhelming as Don collapses on the floor and start to cry) Don: Shut up.. Shut up.. Shut up.. Everyone.. Just.. (Starts to cry out louder) SHUT UP! (Causes all the things in the room, tables, food, and other inanimate objects to be flung into the air, with Jacob just standing and watching with awe as everything comes back down) Light pink: Sh-she really is a monster! Don: No! It was an accident! Dark Red Boy: Everyone run! (Everyone but Don and Jacob run out of the lunch room in fear, leaving Don just siting on the ground) It's the same everywhere I go... (Sniffles) Jacob: That was.. Don: What are you still doing here? Why didn't you run away like the others? Why ther hell would you stay!? Jacob: Why would I leave? (Sits down next to her) Don't worry, who cares what they think anyway. Don: I still doesn't make sense. Aren't you horrified? Jacob: Why would I be? You're my friend, right? Don: .. Fr.. You would just stay? Jacob: Sure I would. I made a promise to be your friend, and I will be. I swear, no matter what. Don: You mean that? Jacob: Sure as hell. Oh crap, I never really got an answer. Don: About what? Jacob: Your name. Mine is Jacob by the way. Don: Name... Donnell... Jacob: Really? Don: Yes.. Jacob: It doesn't really suit you. How about Don? Don: .. Don? Jacob: Yeah. I think it's better for you. What do you think? Don: (Smiles and hugs him) It's perfect. '-End ' Trivia *Don's real name is mentioned for the first time. *It also shows how she got the name 'Don' *Just like now, in middle school Jacob can get a little too exited when it comes to friends. *Don was treated pourly by the other kids, and even mentioned that this isn't new. Category:Episodes